


Touchdown

by photomoto



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photomoto/pseuds/photomoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine loves football...Kurt loves something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchdown

"Warm milk?" Blaine asked vaguely amused by another one of Kurt's many quirks. "It's delicious" answered Kurt, almost defiantly; he misinterpreted Blaine's loving bemusement for something else. This Kurt-driven train of thought was now on a roll, and Blaine was left to contemplate their relationship as Kurt continued talking to Mercedes and Rachel.

Blaine supposed that he contributed something, vaguely remembering something about scarves and football. Just last week he'd dragged Kurt to a Dalton football game. He knew it was strange to be gay  _and_  like football, but he was glad Kurt indulged him occasionally. Tonight is the super bowl, and Kurt agreed to watch it with him. A wonderful image filled Blaine's head of him and kurt, holding hands, side by side on their couch, cuddling and watching football. It didn't get better than that. Well it could if they were naked…

Blaine's train of thought was interrupted by the scraping of chairs as Rachel and Mercedes got up from their seats to leave and as Kurt grabbed his hand signaling that they were leaving too. The short walk back to Blaine's house was filled with window shopping in the store's windows along the way, and was peppered with comfortable silences and casual hand holding. Blaine unlocked the door to his house, and breathed a sigh of relief that his parents weren't home. Kurt had been over before, and it had been slightly tense with just a bit of awkward sprinkled in, and Blaine wanted to avoid a scenario like that again.

Kurt went to make himself at home in front o the TV, maybe catch some What Not To Wear before the game came on, while Blaine headed to get some snacks from the kitchen. Upon returning, with two cokes and some pretzels, Blaine saw Kurt was enraptured with the latest fashion disaster provided to Stacy and Clinton. He's so cute when he's enthralled, thought Blaine as he bent down to kiss Kurt on the cheek and provide a playful nibble on the ear, and hand him one of the cokes.

The kiss (and a commercial) broke Kurt's concentration, as he looked up with a smile on his face and twinkle in his eye. Blaine jumped over the couch, and put his arm around Kurt. Blaine was watching the game intently when he noticed someone was staring at him, and upon looking down he noticed that Kurt was the culprit. The second he made eye contact, Kurt pulled him into a passionate kiss. He pulled himself on top of Kurt and pinned him down, kissing him back with equal intensity.

Kurt reached down to unbutton Blaine's pants when Blaine stopped him. "Kurt…I love you, but…it's super bowl sunday". Kurt stopped suddenly and looked at Blaine with an unreadable expression, and Blaine felt a stab of regret, what had he done? He wanted Kurt as much as Kurt wanted him, maybe more, but the game was on! He knew Kurt wouldn't understand, how could he have been so stupid?

But suddenly Kurt broke into a smile, and Blaine was even more confused than before. "You love me?" Kurt said, excitement in his voice. Blaine looked at Kurt with a blank expression. Well, of course he loved him. Wasn't it obvious? "Yes, my love, I love you." Blain replied, relieved, as Kurt sat back in his seat equally relieved. "Let's watch the game."

**Author's Note:**

> Super short I know!


End file.
